ABCs For You And Me
by Tatsumaki-sama
Summary: Through the alphabet, Lily and James express their love.


**Disclaimer -** I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

**ABCs For You And Me**

**1. Acceptance**

He accepted the fact that she had rejected him again ... and he still chased after her.

**2. Beauty**

At first, he was quite shallow, only liking her because of her looks. But when she ripped a piece from her robes to tie around the nasty gash on his forehead and at the same time, told a lie to Professor McGonagall that he didn't hex Snape upside down (which he really did do), he figured out that she was more beautiful in the inside.

**3. Courage**

Gryffindors were known for their courage and bravery. Yet she wasn't able to pluck up the courage to tell him she loved him.

**4. Dare**

He was dared to go and kiss her on the cheek. He did it all too willingly. Even though he knew he was going to get a slap from her for doing it.

**5. Eleven**

She was eleven when they first met. It was outside the Great Hall, as they waited to be sorted into their Houses. She saw him chatting casually with his friends and he glanced at her, flashing her a smile.

He was only eleven.

**6. First**

The first time he had laid eyes on her, he could have swore that he was looking at an angel.

**7. Green**

He was lost in those bright, green eyes of hers. Each time he looked, he fell deeper and deeper than before.

**8. Harry**

A small bundle of joy was born July 31. He looked remarkably like him and had her eyes. He may be small and vulnerable but he brought him and her closer than ever.

**9. Idiot**

Of course, he was an idiot. But he was _her_ idiot.

**10. Jealousy**

" I think you're jealous," he accused, smirking infuriatingly at her.

" Me? Jealous? Why in Merlin's name would I be jealous!?" she yelled. For the rest of the day, she sulked and wouldn't speak at all to anyone, much less him.

**11. Keep**

She wanted to keep him forever with her.

**12. Laugh**

He had once told her to laugh when she needed to cry. She laughed when she found out he was dating someone else. She laughed when her parents passed away. She laughed when she found out what her son will have to do to save the world. But she laughed the hardest when she found out he was dead.

**13. Magic**

It existed in all of them. It grows with each lesson learnt and sometimes, no lesson was really needed to be taught. Her magic blossomed and bloomed as long as he was near her.

**14. Never**

Never again will she hold someone the way she held him. Never again will she kiss another man like she kissed him. Never again will she fall in love with someone else. She'd made sure of that.

**15. Oreos**

She taught him to enjoy the sick sweetness of the chocolate, the gooey delight of vanilla cream and the brittle yet delicious crust of a Muggle cookie. Now he can't stop eating them.

**16. Promise**

He promised her the day when all the stars stop shining, the day the world stopped spinning, the day birds hate to fly, the day fishes hated water, the day when Dementors put flowers on their heads, wear a colour other than black and start singing " I love you, Lily Evans!", would be the day he would stop loving her.

**17. Question**

Today, he asked her the question, " Will you marry me?"

She said yes.

**18. Rain**

The rain was painfully soothing, washing over her agony. She couldn't protect anyone and she hated herself for it. She couldn't stop thinking about the little girl who had put so much trust in her, only to lose it.

The Death Eater attacks grew more and more each passing day. More deaths. More disappearances. More despair. She was in the middle of it all and she couldn't even save one little girl.

Suddenly, like magic (it was probably him Apparating), he was there, to hold the umbrella above her head. " Don't you think it's about time someone else came to save you?" he asked.

It was the rain that washed over both of them. But this time, in healing.

**19. Smile**

Only one smile from him was needed to make her faint with longing and a lust desiring that his smile will be hers and hers alone.

**20. Tears**

For every tear she had cried, he had given her a kiss to make up for it.

**21. Utopia**

Wherever he went, his utopia would follow in the form of her.

**22. Victory**

When she finally agreed to go on a date with him, he jumped up in joy, started screaming in ecstasy, ran around in delirium, hugged anyone that was unfortunate enough to come across his path and he pumped his fists in victory.

**23. Warmth**

Lips met in unity. Hands intertwined in one another. Hair falling wave after wave. Forgotten glasses askew. Time stood still. Cheeks burned in warmth.

**24. Xylophone**

Of all instruments to buy for their son, he had to buy a xyolophone. He insisted that Harry should get one, just like him when he was a child. The neighbours complained of loud banging and even he cringed at the sound. However, to her, it was the sweetest music.

**25. Yesterday**

It only seemed like yesterday that they were splashing in the lake, holding hands, going out for ice cream, playing childish games and kissing under the moonlight. Now they are standing by the altar, waiting to get married.

**26. Zany**

He thought it was zany that she had put her hair in pigtails one day. She never put her hail in pigtails again.

She thought it was zany that he kept ruffling his hair to make it even more messier. He never ruffled his hair again.

They both thought it was zany that in the beginning, one hated while one loved. It was zany that they had fallen in love. It was crazily zany that they started dating. It was absolutely zany that they had gotten married. It was beyond zany that they had a son together.

But the most zaniest thing of all, was the fact that they lived and died. Their love for one another and for their son was so strong that not even Voldemort, the most powerful Dark wizard alive, could bear it.

Now who could think that that was zany?


End file.
